


Favorite Wolf

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Grimm Crossover [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Monroe Mentioned, Nick Burkhardt Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words transparent, area and smell.





	Favorite Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174406953614/my-drabble-for-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on-monday)

“What do you mean he’s gone?”  

Derek prowled around the preserve before sighing. “The trail ends. There’s no more smell to follow. He’s  _ gone. _ ”

“Dammit,” Stiles said. He looked around the area, then down at the transparent scrap of material in his hand, then sighed. “Should we call Nick?  Monroe?”

“If I can’t find him, what makes you think they will?” Derek asked with a growl.

“Chill, dude, it was just a suggestion. Besides, you know you are my favorite wolf. Or is it blutbad? I’m still iffy on the details.”

Derek rolled his eyes and grumbled at Stiles’ laugh.


End file.
